


Sleeping Beauty

by T_RexMom



Category: Disney Princesses, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rewriting a story? yes, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, also yes Royale High is a Roblox game, but does that stop me? no, oc x canon btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_RexMom/pseuds/T_RexMom
Summary: We all know the story of Sleeping Beauty. The princess gets cursed, falls asleep, then wakes up with true love's kiss.Today, you will go through the story, although different characters.(Based on the Disney animated movie. Ashe is an npc from a Roblox game called Royale High)(This is a fic from my Quotev, @iloveprincesspeach, so I put it here as well)





	1. The Greatest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Birthday of Tom Sumers

It was a lovely fall October Third day. The leaves were starting to change color and fall, the air was crisp and cool, and the sun was out with only one to two clouds in the brilliant blue sky. Today felt special.

And special today was.

It was the first birthday of a kingdom's new heir. The first birthday of the son of Queen June Sumers.

The kingdom, along with other neighboring ones, came from far and near to see the baby boy. In this large group of people, were three apppointed mystical creatures to hopefully help look over the son.

It was also sad because the boy's father died the day after he was born, so the queen has to raise her son and protect the kingdom, but with the creatures, she can get help.

One was a half deer half human named Andy. They were a satyr creature but instead of goat-like features it was deer like. Antlers adorned on their blonde head of hair, a flower crown always in place, and dressed in blue.

Another was a half bird half human named Dawn. She was taller than the other two, had bird features like talon-ed feet, had raven black hair, and dressed in green.

The last was a half bunny half human named Maxwell. He was all emo like black hair with bangs and wore eyeliner, but was still friendly and sweet like the other two. He dressed in red.

The queen sat upon her throne, smiling as people came to see her small son, Tom. She got up after a bit, smoothing her dress out and went to check on her precious child.

The baby stared back up at his mother, starting to smile and babble a bit. He already had some black hair growing on his head.

June smiled happily and kissed Tom on the forehead before going back to her throne to see her people being happy.

Pretty soon, the three creatures went up to the queen.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but may we stow upon your son some good luck in the future?" Andy said politely.

"I'm fine with you. I wish you three have good wishes for my sweet Tom." June smiled and led them to the cradle.

Maxwell looked into the cradle, smiling a bit. "He's so tiny..."

"Okay so basically, he's baby." Dawn laughed at her own joke, and earning a high five from Andy.

"Who wants to go first?" Maxwell asked.

"You can, since you were by the cradle first." Andy and Dawn stepped back.

Maxwell looked at the baby prince in the cradle before taking a deep breath and starting to do some magic. "The gift I give to you is the gift of beauty. You will be grown up into a handsome prince." 

After the spell ended, Maxwell smiled as Tom sneezed due to the magic tickling the baby's nose.

"I'll go next." Dawn said softly as Maxwell went back to Andy.

The tall lady looked down at the baby and started to think before doing her own magic. "The gift I bring you is the gift of a kind heart. You will be kind and generous to others, but not in the people-pleasing way."

Dawn giggled as the magic dusted over Tom, and the baby laughed softly.

Dawn went back towards her two brothers and helped Andy over to the cradle before backing up.

Andy smiled at the baby prince before starting to do magic. Before they even had a chance, the air grew cold as wind gusted throughout the castle.

It got darker and a green light appeared in the middle of the room, before slowly fading into a figure in black.

There stood a tall woman dressed in black, her blonde hair barely reaching her shoulders. The only thing colorful on her was her wicked green and blue eyes, and the white bunny mask she wore to hide her face besides her mouth and eyes. Her cane was black with an orb on the end, being walked upon by a crow with pink-colored irises in their eyes.

Dawn gasped. "April!" She whispered-yelled.

"Why is she here-" Andy asked quietly before being shushed by Maxwell.

"Hmm...It has come to my attention that the lovely queen has finally has a heir. Tell me, what's their name?" April looked at the queen, smiling wickedly.

"I will not tell you the name of my son."

"Alright, be that way, then. I don't care of him, anyway. I am just sad that I wasn't invited to this little shindig..." April looked sad, then smirked softly.

"You are not welcome here." June glared at April, standing up from her throne.

"...Alright. I'll go, but I shall give him a present." April looked around the palace grounds at the horrified people.

"Listen well, all of you!" April slammed her cane down, the thud sounding like loud thunder. "I shall give them a gift, a small yet important one." She started to do some magic, dark clouds swarming around the orb of her cane.

"Before the sun sets on his 17th birthday, he shall prick his hand by the spindel of a spinning wheel...AND DIE!" April smiled.

The people gasped before June got some guards, as April laughed. "Seize that creature!"

April saw the guards around her and blew them all away with her magic. "STAND BACK, YOU FOOLS!"

She then began to disappear, transforming into a green light before disappearing. Her sickening laugh echoed through the castle for a second after she was gone.

June looked like she was ready to cry. "I can't let my baby boy die at that age...He deserves to be happy."

Andy looked at the queen, then smiled a bit. "Hey, I know that I can't really get rid of that curse April set upon your son...but I can make it better."

"You can...?" June looked at Andy.

"Yes. And that's exactly what my wish will be." Andy walked over to the cradle Tom was in, and started their magic.

"When you turn 17, and prick your finger if you do, you will not die. You will only be put into a deep sleep. If you get a true love's kiss, the spell shall break." Andy finished the magic to see the baby calming down from the sudden commotion.

Everyone was silent after that, and June sighed. "You are all free to leave...I need some alone time." The queen went to her room after picking up her child.

As everyone slowly bled out of the castle and back to their homes, the three siblings stayed there.

"That gosh darn April...always ruining things." Andy sighed.

"I know, plus now that she knows that Tom is here, both him and Queen June are not safe here." Dawn pouted.

"He needs to be someplace safe..." Maxwell started to think, before an idea popped up. "I have an idea...Why don't we disguise ourselves as regular humans, then take care of Tom at our house so that he and his mom can be safe...then bring him back when it's his 17th birthday?"

"That's...actually not that bad. Anything to help the queen and her child." Andy smiled.

"It's sad that she won't be able to see him take his first steps or anything." Maxwell shrugged.

"Not unless she visits a lot, which is probably what's going to happen." Dawn smiled. "I'm in."

"I'm in, too!" Andy smiled and they disguised themselves into regular humans.

"Whoa...human legs are weird." Andy said softly.

Maxwell nodded. "Now, let's go."

That night, as the Queen sadly gave her son to the three creatures, the three ran off into the night, ready to take care of the son and protect them both.


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Romance Time

Several years has passed, and Tom was learning new things every day. The queen visited often, but the three siblings kept their magic a secret and pretended to be peasants living in a cabin in the middle of the forest, far away from the castle.

Pretty soon, it was close to Tom's 17th birthday. Only a day until that special day. 

It was a normal day. Tom got up, changed into some normal black clothes along with his usual plague doctor mask, and started to clean his room. He hummed a soft tune as he cleaned the windows, made his bed, and dusted any surfaces. After he was done, he went downstairs to eat with Andy, Dawn, and Maxwell. After that, he cleaned some more and then went off on his usual way to have a small adventure in the forest.

Tom looked around the forest as he walked, humming still. Some birds in the tree were watching, two ravens, an owl, and a small handful of red cardinals. 

The teen looked up at the birds and smiled. "You can follow me, you know. I don't bite."

This caused the birds to follow the edgy teen, one of the ravens sitting on Tom's right shoulder.

Tom started to pick some local fruit that he knew wasn't poisonous (he's done this multiple times), from berries to apples, still humming a soft tune.

Picking the attention of a nearby prince.

Prince Ashe, from a friendly neighboring kingdom, was walking in the forest as well, with his horse that was named Raven. 

Ashe had taken his cloak and boots off to relax in the forest and dipping his feet into the nice river, not knowing that the owls and cardinals had seen the cloak and took it to have some fun with Tom.

When Ashe heard Tom's humming, he was curious and got out of the river and onto his feet. After he was done putting on his boots, he found his cloak to be missing.

Ashe went to find it, only to see a nice sight.

~ ❤🏰❤ ~

Tom had relaxed under the shade of a big tree, taking a break from humming and rambling about his dream of dancing with a prince, and looked up when he heard an owl hoot.

The teen laughed, seeing the owls and other critters dressed in Ashe's stolen cloak and pretending to be the prince of Tom's dreams.

The emo teen got up and did a small bow. "How lovely to see you here, sir."

The owl hooted in reply and went towards Tom before bowing back.

Tom rolled his eyes playfully under his mask and started to do a dance with the animal "prince", singing softly.

"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam;

And I know that it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.

But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

As Tom and the critter "prince" danced while Tom hummed for a bit, the masked teen spun directly into Ashe's arms.

Ashe smiled as he listened to Tom's continued singing, dancing with him.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did

once upon a dream"

As Ashe joined in on the singing, that's when Tom opened his eyes. He found the owl and critters, smiling at them.

Tom backed away from Ashe harshly. "O-Oh, sorry, sir...I guess I got too lost in my daydream-"

"It's fine. I don't mean to frighten you." Ashe smiled.

Tom blushed under his mask. "It's not that...It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"Because you're a stranger..."

"Don't you remember? We've met before." Ashe smiled, taking Tom's really pale hands softly.

"We have?" Tom blushed more.

"Yes. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream." 

Tom took his hands out of Ashe's also really pale hands and began to walk, while Ashe had started singing.

"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam;"

As they two walked, the emo masked teen and the emo princely teen started to break out into a lovely dance, hearing the song play in their hands as they danced by the river side and throughout the forest, the forest animals and Ashe's horse seeing the two dance happily. Everything felt at peace as the two princes danced, and after they were done, started to get to know each other more.

At one point, Tom looked at Ashe. "I am curious though. What's your name?"

"I'm Ashe." Ashe nodded. "And yours?"

"Tom..."

"Hm...that names seems familiar. I don't know from where though."

Tom laughed a bit and sighed, leaning into the shade of a nearby tree. Ashe sat next to him.

"You're 17 right?" Ashe asked.

"Well, almost. Tomorrow."

"Wow, you're like two months older than me." Ashe laughed.

"A December child, huh?" Tom teased. "Wonder why your parents didn't name you after Jack Frost."

Ashe laughed a bit more. "Yeah..."

Tom sighed happily and adjusted his mask.

"...How come you wear that mask?"

Tom looked at Ashe. "Pardon?"

"That plague doctor mask...Why do you wear it?"

"Oh..." Tom trailed off. "I-I'm just kind of insecure of my face."

"Well...I bet you're very handsome under that mask." Ashe blushed a bit.

Tom blushed so much under his mask. "W-Well...not as handsome as you."

Ashe smiled, but then remembered something. "Oh shoot, I got to go back to my father. Sorry, Tom." Ashe got up, then looked down at Tom. "Hopefully we'll meet again?" He helped Tom to his feet.

Tom nodded. "Hopefully. If not in real life, then in a dream."

Ashe nodded and went back to Raven after getting his cloak back. "Bye, Tom."

Tom waved softly. "Bye." He then got his things, and went back to the cabin, a dance in his step and a song in his heart.


	3. Making the Perfect Gift and the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns the truth.

While Tom was out in the forest with Ashe, Andy, Dawn, and Maxwell were helping to make the perfect present for Tom's 17th birthday.

Andy was trying to make a nice vanilla cake, while Maxwell and Dawn were making a suit for the teen. All three creatures were...not doing good without their magic.

The suit Dawn was making onto Maxwell was too big, and the cake that Andy was making was basically flopping over more at every second.

Maxwell sighed and took off the failed suit. "Why don't we use our magic to help us?"

"Because, we need to keep hiding from April and her minion's eyes. And also Tom's eyes." Dawn sighed.

"It's so strange though, how much time has past. It feels like yesterday that we brought him in as a baby." Andy smiled, their eyes watering.

"Which is why we need to make it a perfect birthday, since this is his last birthday here then he has to go back to the castle and not get pricked." Dawn sighed as she held the failed suit.

A silence fell across the three, before Maxwell scoffed.

"We need the magic, then."

"What? Maxwell, Dawn said-"

"Well, our efforts without it are fruitless." Maxwell ran to get the magic.

Andy looked at Dawn, who shrugged. Andy smiled a bit when Maxwell came back.

As the three turned to their original half animal half human forms, they all started to use their magic to make the perfect gift and the perfect cake.

Andy went back to the cake. They saw the drooping, vanilla and blue frosted cake and used the blue magic from his hands to make it into a chocolate cake with blue frosting. There was also details of black colored roses and writing in white frosting that said "Happy Birthday!"

Dawn went back to the dress, and started to make it with her green magic, making a perfect princely suit for Tom, in a dark green colored fabric.

Maxwell saw this suit and sighed before changing the suit color to a dark blood red. "I feel like he'd appreciate red more. He is edgy like me."

Dawn glared at Maxwell a little bit before turning it back to green. "But green is a nice homely color."

Maxwell huffed and changed the suit to red. "Red."

Dawn changed it back to green. "Green."

"Red."

"Green."

And a fight between the two happened, all while Andy was minding their own business.

The colors changed from red to green, and not even hitting the suit anymore. Maxwell and Dawn were hitting each other's clothes at this point.

After a couple more minutes of fighting, the two colors hit the suit and made a splatter of dark blood red and dark green onto the suit.

Maxwell gasped, and Dawn's eyes widened. They were both shocked at the fight and they looked sorry.

After a while, they could hear humming. Tom's humming.

Dawn gasped and fixed the suit into green and got rid of her magic before hiding.

Andy finished the cake and hid their magic before hiding.

Maxwell changed the suit to red before hiding his magic then hiding.

As the teen walked into the cabin, Tom sighed dreamily and squinted at the dark room.

"Hello? Anyone-"

The lights got on and Andy, Dawn, and Maxwell popped out.

"Surprise! Happy early birthday, Tom!" Andy cheered.

Tom looked surprised. "What?"

"We made your gift and cake to have your last birthday here, and on your birthday tomorrow, we're going back to the castle!" Maxwell stopped talking.

"Back to the castle...?" Tom looked more surprised.

"...Tom, sweetie, we need to talk." Dawn sat on a chair along with Tom.

"What's happening?"

"Well...we're not your care takers. Your mother is...the queen." Maxwell placed a hand onto Tom's left shoulder.

"...What?" Tom looked shocked.

"Tom, you're the prince. We kept you here for almost seventeen years to protect you from a curse." Andy smiled.

"Well...that's odd. I should tell Ashe that..."

"Ashe? Who's Ashe?" Dawn tilted her head.

"...A man I found in the forest. He was so...charming, and kind-"

"Well, until you're safe tomorrow, you can't see him." Dawn looked sad.

"What? Why?!" Tom glared from the eyes of his plague doctor mask.

"He might work for the one who cursed you-" Andy backed away from Tom.

"He doesn't, even if I don't know who cursed me! And now you're telling me that I'm a cursed prince?!" Tom got up.

"Tom, calm down-" Maxwell looked scared.

"Why just now? I can't go tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, but you have to..." Dawn sighed.

"No...no!" Tom started to run up to his room, starting to cry.

Andy and Maxwell looked at Dawn, as a silence loomed over them.

Tom laid on his bed, crying under his mask. Tears stuck to the seeing eyes of the mask, and he sniffled a ton. 

All this was heard by a familiar, pink-eyed crow.


	4. The Trapped Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Ashe and Tom get caught.

That same, sad night, April was at her dark castle with her minions of demonic humanoid bunnies and baby chickens. Thunder roared and lightning flashed in the stormy sky above the castle, giving an eerie vibe to the place.

The pink eyed crow swooped in through an open window in the castle and to April, who stood on a platform as her minions danced around a spooky green flame down the stairs.

The raven "caw"ed and sat on the orb end of April's cane, the owner smiling slightly. "So...any news on finding the prince I cursed?"

The black bird "caw"ed and squawked as if talking to April. The bunny-masked girl smiled as the raven stopped squawking.

"Thank you, dear pet. You are such a good boy." April stroked the bird's black feathers and head. "It is lucky that tomorrow the prince goes back home to the castle. I'll set up a trap for him-"

The crow squawked to April, and it caught the girl off guard.

"What...? Another prince in the forest? Might be interested in the cursed prince?"

The crow nodded, and that made April smiled evilly.

"Well, I guess we can trap two princes..."

~ ❤🏰❤ ~

The night passed, and it was finally Tom's birthday.

Ashe was making his way to the cabin where Tom, Andy, Dawn, and Maxwell lived in, only to find it empty and dark inside.

"Oh shoot, maybe they went out for his birthday." Ashe sighed before seeing a glowing pink light from in the cabin. He walked towards it, and the closer he got, the more the sound of snarling and laughing got louder

Ashe got his sword out and ran in, only to be ambushed by April's minions! The dark-haired prince started to fight them off, only to get distracted and got tied in rope by the minions.

Ashe struggled with all his might and glory, but was soon stopped by a figure.

April smiled, going towards the dark prince with a candle lit with a pink flame.

"Hello, Ashe. How wonderful to see you again, for your friend's birthday. Unfortunately, there's been a slight change of plans..."

After April's warning, her and her minions began to escort the prince back to the castle. As soon as they got to the dark castle, Ashe was immediately locked in a cell by chains.

The black haired prince sat on the uncomfortable cell bed as April was standing right in front of him.

"Now, I know they changed Tom's curse. Which is why...I'm gonna keep you here. So you'll never wake him up. If you do manage to get out...you'll probably be dead by then."

April laughed as Ashe struggled in the chains.

"Once I get out of here and save Tom, I will kick your ass!" Ashe growled.

"It won't ever happen! Besides..." April said with a pause while walking to the cell door, stepping out, and looking back at Ashe.

"What do you know about true love's kiss?"

And like that, the cell door was closed and locked.

April smirked and went down the stairs from the cell.

"Now, to take care of the other..."

~ ❤🏰❤ ~

That cloudy afternoon, Andy, Dawn, and Maxwell turned into their normal magic forms and started to walk to the castle with Tom in his red suit, black cloak, and black plague doctor mask.

As soon as they got to the castle, the three creatures led Tom to a room with only one door. No windows or any other escapes or entrances, only a table with a chair and a fireplace.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay in here until sunset, Tom. It's for your own good." Andy said, sadly.

Tom nodded and went into the room, sitting at the table silently.

Dawn sighed and closed the door once Tom was in, locking it. The three creatures started to watch the door, so nothing can get inside the room.

Tom, however, was having a miniature breakdown in the room. Sobbing so much, he had to take off his plague doctor mask. He sniffled, rubbing his dark brown eyes until he heard something.

A calm lady's voice.

"Tom...Tom..."

Tom looked up slowly, rubbing away the tears from his face.

A pale pink light shone from the fireplace, revealing it to be a secret passage.

Tom looked confused, but slowly got into a trance as he got up and started to walk towards the light.

"Tom...I have a surprise for you..." The voice called out.

The edgy prince got up the stairs towards the two items putting him in a trance. Once he got to the top of the stairs, there it was.

A single spinning wheel, glowing a pale pink light.

"Go ahead, Tom...touch it...It's my gift for you."

The prince went towards the wheel, touching the wheel first before seeing the sharp spindel.

"Touch the spindel, Tom..."

And Tom obeyed.

~ ❤🏰❤ ~

Andy felt a bad presence and started to go into the room Tom was in.

"What's wrong, Andy?" Maxwell asked.

"I felt a bad thing may of happened!" Andy got into the room and screamed. "TOM'S GONE!"

Maxwell and Dawn got up and ran in, seeing the empty room.

Dawn's eyes travelled to the pink light coming from the fireplace and looked at her siblings. "Let's go!"

The three teens ran up the stairs, following the pink light. Once they got to the top, they gasped as the three saw April.

Maxwell and Dawn got ready to fight as Andy growled.

"I'm afraid you three are too late...here's your precious prince!"

April revealed Tom on the floor, dead asleep.

As April cackled and vaporized into pink light, Andy ran over and picked up Tom from the floor. They looked at their two siblings.

"You two, get everyone in the castle under a sleep. I'll get Tom to a room, and when we meet again, we go find the man Tom told us about."

Maxwell looked at Dawn, who shrugged sadly. They two started to put the castle into a deep sleep.

Andy carried Tom to a room with a singular bed, laid him down, and tucked him into the blankets.

When the three met again, in front of the castle gate, the three creatures headed off to find Ashe.


	5. The Final Battle and True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! And True Love's Kiss happens.

When the three found Ashe in the cell, they got in through the cell's only window. Andy used their magic to get rid of the bars in the window as they slipped inside.

"Oh, you three came! Finally!" Ashe smiled.

Dawn started to get rid of the chains holding Ashe back as Maxwell got the emo princes's sword.

Ashe rubbed his wrists as he got up. The three started to enchant the sword Ashe had before giving it to him.

"Whoever's in your way, the pure sword can kill off any evil. Only when you defeat April, the magic would stop." Andy handed Ashe the sword.

Ashe nodded and ran out of the cell with three...to a mob of April's demonic minions.

"Get ready to fight!" Ashe started to slash and fight his way through the mob along with Andy, Maxwell, and Dawn.

During the mob, Ashe found an opening from the wall. "Follow me!" He called out and got out of the dark castle with the three creatures in tow.

Ashe found his horse, Raven, and got on with the three teens and they were off to the castle to save Tom.

Only to stumble upon April. And dark green thorny branches surrounding the castle.

As Ashe started to slice and dice the thorns in his way, April got ready to face the prince. As the prince finally faced the bunny-masked villain, she growled.

"Now you shall deal with me! And all the powers of HELL!"

April started to cackle and turn into a huge dragon! With a Easter-colored gradient design on the scales, and glowing red eyes.

The dragon roared loudly and started to spew pink flames onto Ashe and the three, Ashe blocking it with a shield.

"GO PROTECT TOM! I GOT THE DRAGON!" Ashe yelled, and the three ran off safely to the castle.

April and Ashe fought a good fight, the brambles of thorns being destroyed by the pink fire the dragon spewed.

After a while, the prince's sword glowed a bright white color. Ashe saw it as his time and threw the sword.

Directly hitting the dragon's heart.

The dragon whimpered, roared, and screamed as she fell down a nearby cliff and died, the sword's blade going to black.

Ashe saw the corpse of the dragon, smiling and panting to himself before remembering the duty he had and running back into the castle. He dodged around the sleeping people and up to a castle tower.

Andy, Dawn, and Maxwell were by Tom's bed side, the prince asleep in a bed of red roses and black blankets.

Dawn smiled sadly at Ashe and stepped back with her two siblings.

Ashe knelt by Tom's sleeping form and smiled at his face.

Tom's pale face was cute, with freckles along the cheeks and the ridge of his nose. His eyes were closed, but there was dark circles under them.

"So...what do I do?" Ashe asked softly.

"You have to kiss him." Andy nodded.

Ashe blushed darkly, but bent down more before kissing Tom on the lips softly.

As Ashe pulled back from the kiss, Tom woke up slowly, blinking wearily.

Andy smiled and cheered with Maxwell and Dawn.

Tom looked up at Ashe, and blushed softly before kissing Ashe again.

~ ❤🏰❤ ~

As the kiss re-awakened the sleeping beauty, the castle's people started to wake up as well. June, who fell asleep on the throne, woke up slowly to see her son and Ashe walk down the stairs to the main room. Tom was wearing his plague mask again.

June gasped and ran over, hugging Tom tightly. "Tom! My sweet boy..."

Tom gave a small 'oof', but hugged his mom back.

Ashe smiled as the kingdom started to watch the two.

"My sweet boy, happy birthday." June smiled, her eyes watering.

"Thank you, mom." Tom faced Ashe, who blushed softly.

The orchestra started to play, and June looked at Tom.

"Do you want to dance with your friend?"

"Mom!" Tom blushed, then took off his mask and nodded. "Yes..."

June laughed a bit and got his mask gently before the two started to dance.

Dawn, Andy, and Maxwell watched from a balcony into the scene, smiling and high-fiving each other.

Dawn saw the red suit Tom wore, then made it dark green.

Maxwell sighed and turned it back to red.

Dawn smirked to her brother, and Andy left their two siblings to quarrel.

As Tom and Ashe danced, staring lovingly into each other's eyes, Tom's suit switched from dark green to blood red. 

And everyone got their happily ever after.

~🏰💖🎆 FIN 🎆💖🏰~


End file.
